


The Last Straw

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is AU (more then a little OC too) and loosely based on the 25 signs you are too drunk list. The inspiration for this was #21. Every night you are beginning to find your roommate's cat more & more attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Straw

  
Rodney heard the key scraping against the door followed by a loud thud. Damn it, John was drunk again. The fucker. He was getting sick of cleaning up the puke, the missed toilet incidents, not to mention driving to bars to pick John up three or four nights a week. Friendship only goes so far and this was well into the above and beyond territory.

He loved John (platonically of course) and he felt badly about the way that Dex guy had just packed up and left one night. The behemoth had left a note, after a year together and he left John a _note_. Ass hat.

When John had asked if he could move in with him it hadn't been a hardship. After all, they had roomed together in grad school. Not that John even had a job in his field, which he would never understand. A think tank had practically begged John to work with them, but no. He had to become a pilot. Fucking Cessna.

Now here it was seven months later and John was still sleeping on his couch. Often naked, which was something he'd _never_ wanted to see. He was drunk more often than not and he was incessantly insulting to, well pretty much everybody.

Jealously also played a factor because Nesbith was starting to like John more. That cat was so fickle. Rodney walked to the door and opened it. John had apparently been leaning on it because he fell through the doorway and knocked them both to the floor.

Christ, John was heavy. Rodney wiggled out from under his friend, grabbed his arms and dragged him toward the couch. John opened his blood shot eyes. "Awww, Rodney.. yo--you're sho shweeeet. Why cn't ya b' gay?"

"Because I like pussy?" Rodney panted as he tried to pull John on the couch.

"I like pushshy, too. Jusht n' 'n gals.." John unsuccessfully tried to get his feet underneath him, slid from Rodney's grasp and bounced his ass on the floor.

"That makes absolutely no sense." John let out a soft snore and he gave up. As he stood up, John fell completely to the floor. "Fine, John, you can sleep on the floor tonight. Get rug burn on your face, wake up with a muscle spasm and a kinked neck. Just don't whine to me in the morning." Tossing a blanket on his unconscious friend, Rodney headed off to seek his own bed.

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNNN" Rodney woke suddenly startled by the awful sound.

"What the fuck?"

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWNNNNNNNN"

Quickly running to the living room Rodney stumbled at the sight before him.

John was…caressing? Nesbith.

His cat. John was caressing his cat. And his cat didn't like it.

Rodney watched John snuggle his nose into Nesbith's fur while murmuring something…

"Ah, nesbby, no one loves me, you're so soft… like Dexy's coat."

Rodney grabbed a glass of water and went to save his cat. Tomorrow John was going to rehab and his cat was going to therapy. So was he for that matter.  



End file.
